A Misadventure
by cutegurl19988
Summary: Rated T to be safe. A Midsummers Night's dream set in modern day.
1. Chapter 1

___AN:Nothing belongs to me except the plot. Everything else belongs to the great Shakespeare._

_Cast of Characters_

Helen- Mia's best friend

Mia- Helen's best friend

Sander (short for Aleksander)- Mia's lover

Des (short or Desmond)- Mia's chosen bride (by her dad)

Edmond- Mia's Dad

Theo- The court judge

Theo was having a great time with his fiancee, Hippolyta in his own home when he was called away. He was called away to judge a case brought before the court by an idiot named Edmond. Theo already knew who Edmond was as he was a judge himself but of lesser things than Theo and in a different town. He always thought he was so high and mighty that he could lord over almost anyone else. As Theo was brooding on what an numbskull Edmond was, Edmond was doing the same thing except he was brooding about Sander, Mia's chosen. Theo finally arrived at the courthouse at which he presided. Theo decided in the car to be polite to Edmond even though the same courtesy has not been extended to him in the past. "What brings you in front of me today Edmond?" says Theo with a sigh. Edmond points a sausage shaped finger covered in gold rings at a woman maybe 22ish that Theo hadn't noticed before. "Probably all fake gold and fake gems" thinks Theo to himself. Edmond pronounced, "my extremely exasperating daughter has decided that she doesn't want to marry this young gentleman over here to my right who is of my choosing but wants to marry that riffraff over there." Theo looks to the right and sees an impeccably dressed young man in a dark suit with black hair and black eyes. Then Theo looks to the left and sees on the other side of the young woman an equally impeccably dressed young man this time in gray suit with almost white but still blond hair and stunning bright blue eyes. They both looked about 25 and both are texting on iphones completely disinterested in the proceedings. "I don't see the difference except for the fact that one has the father's approval and the other doesn't" muses Theo to himself. Edmond continues to talk in that snotty nasal voice of his, "this man to my right has my approbation to marry my daughter, Mia, yet she refuses to marry him only to choose this riffraff over to my left. The dirt has filled her head with unsuitable thoughts for a woman, given her unacceptable trinkets and furthermore has made her rebellious towards me. I cannot and will not tolerate this. I demand that she either marry Desmond or she gets placed under house arrest." "Well, I can't exactly place Mia under house arrest as she hasn't technically done anything wrong and she isn't under your jurisdiction as she is over 18 but..." Theo watched as the look on Mia's face turned from happy and hopeful to depressed and resigned. "But Edmond, what I can do is give you another choice you can try and self impose a house arrest if she doesn't follow your wishes but I will not put her under house arrest because it is unconstitutional, we are not in the habit of putting undeserving young ladies under house arrest just because they won't obey their fathers. We aren't in the Athenian age anymore. You can't force your daughter to marry who ever you want." Hermia's shoulders sagged in relief, but tensed up again as Sander looked up from his iphone and started talking. " Just because I am 'riffraff' in your eyes doesn't mean that I am scum in Hermia's eyes. I have as much money as Des does and I am better educated then he his. Even so, Des dated Helen, a friend of Mia's and she just can't let go. She won't stop stalking him on Facebook." All through out this speech Edmond's face is getting flushed. By the end of the speech his face is a fierce shade of fire engine red. Before Edmond could get a single word out Des interrupted the tirade. "Could you please just let me marry Mia and we can get this over with?" Des stated in a bored voice. Theo seeing this was something that they needed to work out for themselves had left the room long ago and headed home. Sander flew at Des but before he could make contact with his pretty face, Mia's clear voice rang through the hall. "Boys, stop it right now or I will marry neither of you. If you want to fight then take it outside." The boys left to take their anger out on each other in the the parking lot. Mia called after them "Please don't ruin your faces I would like to marry Sander after this fight without a broken anything." Edmond stomped out after them to get his evening coffee and see if he could impose a house arrest on Mia all on his lonesome without help from the court.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Nothing belongs to me except the plot. Everything else belongs to the great Shakespeare._

A few days later, after the big disaster in court, Mia was out taking a jog around park. As Helen came running the other way Mia called out "hello fair Helen." Helen practically imploded, "Call you me fair? That fair again unsay. Des love your fair: Oh happy fair! He practically dotes upon you. Seriously, I wish I could get him to look at me like that. I am totally jealous." "Well suit yourself, you'll have him to yourself soon Helen. As soon as we can get the tickets Sander and I will be flying to England."

**Flashback to earlier in the week**

_Sander and Mia are sitting at a cafe in Stanford. "I think that we should fly to England to escape your tyrannical dad" Sander declared. Mia's jaw dropped " Why didn't I think of that, I am a legal adult after all. I could just disappear off the face of the earth with you." exclaimed Mia. "I think that we should buy plane tickets to London and go from there. I have relatives that live in London that can help us get started. I can buy the tickets and I will tell you when we are ready to go." Sander excitedly decided. _

**Back to the Present **

As Mia ran off, Helen began thinking of a diabolical plan to get Des's love. Mia was preoccupied in thinking about when and how she and Sander were going to get out of the country. There was no way she would be able to sneak out of the house when the time came. Her father had installed a lock on her door and bars on her windows, she couldn't get out at night. She would just have to say she was going out and take all of her stuff with her then.

**A few months later**

As she was out walking with Helen in the park her phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID and put it back in her pocket ignoring the annoying ringtone. She knew she should answer it but she dreaded what it would bring. Maybe a summons home, perchance a lecture session. She could never be sure. Within the space of a few seconds the phone began ringing again. She again checked the caller ID but this time she said "Helen would you excuse me for a second? I have to take this call." As she walked off the pathway to take the call. Mia came back to the path and Helen with a smile to light up the world. "I take it that was Sander with good news?" Helen said. "The best, we are leaving for London tonight. "Mia happily proclaimed. Mia made her excuses to Helen and rushed home to start packing. Three hours later she was packed and ready to leave for the airport with Sander. Before she left however she had left a note for her father. The note stated,

Dear Father,

I am leaving. Do NOT follow me. I would like to be free of the choices Stacy made. I'm not a baby anymore. I am 23 for godsakes

Goodbye Father

Love,

Hermia


	3. Chapter 3

_AN:Nothing belongs to me except the plot. Everything else belongs to the great Shakespeare._

The timing was perfect because Mia's father was on a business trip in China and wouldn't be returning until next week. By then Sander and Mia hoped to be long gone and disappeared into London hustle and bustle. Sander knocked on the door just as Mia was finishing her letter to her father. She left it on her desk and hurried to answer the door. Little did she know as she and Sander were preparing to leave the house and head to the airport to get there the required two hours ahead, two other people were also preparing to leave the house, for they had also gotten tickets, albeit at the last minute. Sander and Mia rushed out the door as did the other two people. For now we are going to call the other two people "The Mystery Couple" till we find out more. Mia and Sander made it safely to the airport arriving the required two hours ahead of boarding time. The Mystery Couple arrived five minutes after Mia and Sander did. They all finally cleared security and boarding the plane. They didn't see each other until they sat down next to each other.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were going on a vacation with Des." Mia said shocked. Helen replied coldly, "Des came to stop you and I offered him help." Mia just shook her head in amazement at her friend's audacity to "help" Des in stopping her. The only reason Mia knew of that would convince Helen that this was a good idea was if it came from Des. Anything and everything Des said was like the Bible. She would do anything he asked of her no matter how mad or inconsiderate it was. If Des wanted to stop Mia from leaving the States and asked for Helen's help then he would get it. There was no doubt in Mia's mind, that girl was obsessed with Des. As she realized this a look of understanding passed over her face. Then all four of them settled down for the long ride to London because cramped as they were Des and Helen could do nothing about Sander and Mia's leaving.

After the last ten and a half hours of being cramped in a small space with people you don't like both couples were ready to scream. Back in Mia's hometown someone else was already screaming. In fact that person had been screaming for so long his face was turning a violent shade of fire engine red. This person was Hermia's father. He had come home early from China because the negotiations had ended earlier than expected. He had arrived home expecting to find an obedient child sitting in her room and being good. But all he found was a note on Mia's stationary that her mother gave her before she died. Edmond let out a frustrated sigh as he saw the letter. He decided that he would only file a missing persons report instead of going all out and searching high and low for her. He really didn't mean to be so hard on Mia for what Stacy did but he feared she would do the same thing. Edmond suddenly flashed back what Stacy had done.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Nothing belongs to me except the plot. Everything else belongs to the great Shakespeare._

**Flashback to 5 years prior just after Mia's mom had died.**

Stacy had just come home from her latest date with a completely unsuitable man. He wasn't very wealthy, he couldn't even hold down a regular job. Even if Stacy did marry him, he wouldn't be able to support her. She would have to support herself. She was perfectly capable of supporting herself but Edmond didn't want her supporting dead weight like her current boyfriend. Edmond was determined to find a suitable husband for her. It was that night at dinner Stacy announced that her boyfriend had proposed. She spoke about it with a light in her eyes. Edmond made the ill-advised choice of forbidding her to marry this man. Two weeks later she had runway. She had eloped with her very unsuitable husband. Edmond searched high and low for her but couldn't force her to come back because she was over 18. He couldn't even find her.

**Back to the Present **

Mia had in fact done the same thing but with a much better person. Truth be told he would much rather have Mia marry Sander rather than Des. He however being the stubborn person he was, wasn't going to admit that. Even though he wasn't completely sure but he though that Sander and Mia eloping was a good thing. He wished hadn't promised that Des could marry Mia. leDes had made him promise that he could marry Mia if Des gave Edmond a nice cushy job in his office. Well Edmond was really regretting it now. While Edmond was regretting trading Mia's hand in marriage for a cushy job. Four other people were all also regretting something. They were all regretting getting on the second plane. The captain had just announced that they were going to have to crash land in a lake because the gas had just started leaking. They landed safely in the middle of the lake much to everyone's relief. What no one took the time to notice was that the water was chlorinated and there were dolphins in the "lake".

In the vacation house one person felt the wards around their vacation home get triggered. He went out to investigate. He really didn't like having to go and investigate.

_AN: I'm sorry this is so short. I haven't had time to write at all recently :(. _


End file.
